Ever Since That Day
by Neko Alice-chan
Summary: The last entry she writes about his and her life on the squad while on her deathbed. Meanwhile, he's rushing to make it in time to save her. But does he. . .? Pairing obvious, Rated K , kinda Angsty, R&R please.
1. Angst

**A/N disclaimer: I do not own Naruto****.  
**

**Ever Since That Day**

Since that day,

He's always been unstable.

Cold-hearted and cruel,

But unstable.

Back then, I loved him.

In the academy,

And our missions as a squad.

Always cold, always cruel,

But we warmed his heart some.

I know it.

But then the exams came up,

And **he** left his mark on him.

I couldn't do anything.

But I stopped the curse somehow.

After the exams, he was colder, crueler.

My two teammates nearly killed each other.

Then that night. . .

He wouldn't listen to me.

And he left.

We tried to get him back.

But we failed every time, every attempt.

Years passed.

He still didn't return.

We were given a replacement.

To fill in his spot on our team.

Then he killed **him** and set out,

For his long-sought revenge.

After he got it,

He returned.

But he was still cold.

Still cruel.

Still unstable.

And he remained distant

From the rest of us.

Ever since that day,

We still did missions.

We still trained.

But we grew apart.

I still liked him, of course,

But as a friend.

But he doesn't like me.

So here I am.

Lying here,

Dieing.

And I couldn't tell anyone.

I couldn't let them know.

I couldn't let them worry.

But he knows where I am.

He knows I'm dieing.

Because he saw what happened.

And did nothing.

He got me home and left.

I should've expected as much from him.

After all, he's always been distant.

Ever since that day.

The day his clan was murdered,

The day he and his brother

Were the last ones left.

Making him an avenger.

But let it be known

That I have loved him,

The avenger.

And I still do.

After all this time,

Ever since I met him,

I have always loved

Uchiha Sasuke.

Ever since that day.


	2. Tragic

**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxX**

He ran toward her house, clutching a small glass vile with a blue glowing substance in it. The sun was setting, he didn't have much time. _'Please be ok. Please be alive, still, Sakura. . .' _He prayed desperately. His dark raven hair was unusually messy, his onyx eyes determined and desperate. His clothes had several small bloodstains on it scattered on the front. Clutching the vile tightly, but not enough to make it break, he picked up his speed. This was it. This was what could save her. Now, if only he could make it in time. . . .

Her house came into view and he pushed the door unmercifully until it opened, and dashed to her room. His prayers were even more desperate now. That she was still breathing, still alive. As he burst through her door, he saw everything.

Saw her corpse. Her pink hair faded and limp, her fair skin unusually pale, her cold, clouded, lifeless green eyes staring at him. He saw he was too late.

A tear escaped his eye, then another, and another. Tears fell from his eyes, until he dropped down beside the bed on his knees in shock, letting the precious vile drop to the floor, shattering into a million tiny pieces.

"No." He murmured in disbelief. "Sakura. . ." He whispered.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, overwhelmed with grief and sadness, as well as horror. She was gone. He was too late. He didn't make it in time. He wasn't fast enough.

He hated himself. He and his stupid pride. His stupid, arrogant, foolish Uchiha pride. As the last Uchiha got up, letting his dirty hair droop down in front of him, covering his tear-stained face, he saw a notebook on her bedside table. _'This was hers. . . .'_ He thought. Without thinking, he picked it up and read the most recent entry, dated today. After he was finished, he slowly put it down back where he had found it.

"Me too." He said to her corpse. "I. . .I've always loved you, too, Sakura. . . . . .Ever since the day we met. . . .Ever since that day. . . . . ." he told her cold, lifeless body.

He started to cry even more than he had before, and fell back on his knees, head just above the ground, pounding the floor. "Sakura. . . . .Sakura. . . . .Sakura. . . . ." He murmured her name over and over, in an incantation, as if some sort of ritual that would bring her back to life. The last Uchiha hated himself for not getting here in time. For not getting help sooner. For not telling her that he loved her sooner. He blamed himself for everything bad that had happened to her, for everything that she went through.

Grief overwhelmed Sasuke, it took control of him. He was blinded by it.

"SAKKK-URRRAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxX**

**If I get at least 3 reviews, I'll update. I hope you have enjoyed this tragic chapter.**


	3. Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

**Okay, I just felt that it's just fair for all you guys to know, I'll be slow updating. It's not really anything to do with writer's block or anything, it's just. . . I don't feel up to writing. And. . . the reason why is because as of today, I am officially friendless.**

**My "friends" officially hate me, talk about me behind my back, insult me, have lied to me, and will probably soon start spreading rumors about me. This meaning I probably am a horrible suckish writer who should have _never_ have published a story and a person who can't sing worth crap. I've been through this before, so I _should _be over it soon, but, then again, it actually might be awhile, because I _was_friends with these people since 4th grade.**

**Again, I'm sorry there will be late updates, for you people who actually read my terrible writing, but I just don't feel like I can do it. I hope I'll make some new, reliable, **_true _**friends soon, who will help me get a steady image of myself, so then I can update, but I kind of doubt that. **

**Well, I thought all of you had a right to know. Please don't mind my troubles, though. It's my troubles and mine alone.**

**Again, gomenasai.**


	4. Final

**Hey there. Yep, I'm back. I've put a little 'synopsis' of my past few weeks at the bottom, as well as the four who reviewed for this story.(1 more review than I asked for!!YAY!!!XD)**

**So I'm dedicating this final chapter(Sniff) to you guys, whose kind reviews helped me pull through!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Or Japan. Or Canada. But I haven't given up. Not yet.**

**Oh, and by the way, I've decided to do two different endings-- a story-format one and a poetic-type one. Read both, if you like. Or just one.**

**XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXX**

A blonde spikey-haired ninja waited in the waiting room at the hospital. Millions of questions were running through his mind, all with no answers.

"Naruto."

Naruto stood up and looked at the blonde women with hazel eyes right in front of him, who looked completely wiped out. "Tsunade-baasan is--" She shook her head.

Naruto was completely shaken. He sat down, not knowing what to say.

"When should the ceremony--"

"Three days from now. The same time as hers. I have a feeling he'd want it that way." Naruto said. "Very well then, I understand."

**XXXXxxxxXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX**

**Story Format**

**XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXX**

_**Three Days Later**_

It was a dark, dreary day. The sun was completely hidden behind the dark storm clouds. But a small group of shinobi gathered together, saying farewell to the two of them. After all the white roses were placed down in front of the two memorials, several of the group started to cry. Others showed regret, and sorrow. The sky began to pour down rain, though not enough to ruin the ceremony.

After everyone had gone home, one shinobi from the group stayed, facing the two's memorials. He thought about what he had heard, wondered why it had to happen. After he pondered his thoughts to his content, he walked home, blue eyes dulled, usually sunny hair limp and dull, a grim and sad expression plastered on his face. He replayed the story in his head.

_They had found him at her house, cradling her body, talking to her as if she was still alive. They thought he had gone mad. They tried to save him from himself. But they couldn't. Even if they had found him earlier. They still would've failed._

Naruto sat on his bed and looked at the picture that was taken, so many years ago. He knew it would never be like that again. Team seven wouldn't be together anymore. Not 'til death, anyways. He laid in bed, replaying his memories of him and his team over and over again, until he drifted into an unconscious, dreamless sleep.

**SaSuSaKuSaSuSaKuSaSuSaKuSaSuSaKuSaSuSaKuSaSuSaKuSaSuSaKuSaSuSaKuSaSuSaKu**

**Poetic Format**

**SaSuSaKuSaSuSaKuSaSuSaKuSaSuSaKuSaSuSaKuSaSuSaKuSaSuSaKuSaSuSaKuSaSuSaKu**

_Three days later, the deaths of Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke was announced._

_They say she died, _

_Her love for him still overflowing;_

_endless;_

_pure and untainted._

_Her feelings finally acknowledged,_

_thanks to the poison that killed her._

_They say he died,_

_whispering her name,_

_over and over and over and over,_

_again._

_As if it was a scared ritual_

_that would bring her back._

_It's funny, really,_

_For, both their deaths were_

_caused by the same thing._

_They both had died,_

_Of a broken heart._

_**R.I.P.**_

_**SasuSaku**_

**.RIPSXSRIPSXSRIPSXSRIPSXSRIPSXSRIPSXSRIPSXSRIPSXSRIPSXSRIPSXSRIPSXSRIP.**

**I hope you've all enjoyed this sad and final chapter of Ever Since That Day. I'm now kinda sad it's over. Sniff.**

**My Week Synopsis(For those who care)**

**I've realized I don't need those back-stabbing jerks in my life, and I shouldn't dwell on it. Sure, we had good times, had a lot of laughs together, hung out a lot and all, but it's time to move on, that's what I've realized. **

**Acknowledgments**

**So, I'd like to thank all of you, whether you reviewed for the story or as in response to my 'Sorry' notice, here's the list of you reviewers I HIGHLY appreciate.(If you reviewed on any of my other stories, I'll post your name there, don't worry. I give credit where it's due.)**

**Reviewers:**

_**Members**_

**crazyfrogsasusaku**

**wooden-spoon**

_**Guests**_

**couples lover!**

**Stranger**

**THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!!!!YOU ALL GAVE ME THE COURAGE TO GO ON!!!!!!!!**


End file.
